mis personalidades y yo
by gab73333
Summary: yo soy Gabriel y bueno tengo problemas de personalidad pero nunca me imagine que estos problemas ahora tengan que vivir conmigo... literalmente. estas personalidades se metamorfosearon en personas reales y ahora viven conmigo dia y noche, con un objetivo que no me favorece del todo a mi... (alerta de: bishounen ai y un posible yaoi)


Notas de autor 1

Hola este fic tiene mucho que ver con mi vida y mis problemas psicológicos, si, así es, no bromeaba con mis problemas psicológicos y ahora voy a metamorfosear a mis tres personalidades en tres personas distintas, las cuales harán mi vida mas difícil llenándola de problemas, desventuras y infortunios pero también hacen mi vida mucho mas divertida, alegre y desafiante.

Chapter 1: las tres personalidades

GABRIEL POV

Hola mi nombre es Gabriel, tengo 18 años (n/a: en el fic tengo 18 pero en la vida real tengo 14) vivo solo en una casa muy grande, a veces me gustaría vivir con alguien para llenar este gran lugar.

Mi familia se distancio y por eso me toco vivir solo, no tengo muchos amigos por lo tanto estoy solo la mayoría del tiempo y eso no es todo tengo un pequeño problema psicológico que hace que tenga repentinos cambios de actitud y uno que otro ataque de desmayos.

No tuve un desmayo en un largo tiempo por eso estoy un poco feliz hoy, eso y porque uno de los pocos compañeros que tengo en mi instituto al que puedo llamar ``amigo´´ vendrá de visita.

Les contare un poco mas de mi problema psicológico al que comúnmente llaman desorden de personalidades o múltiples personalidades, la cosa es que de un momento a otro paso de ser alguien agradable a una persona fría y de una persona fría a un sujeto hostil y psicópata (psicópata en el sentido de loco). Por eso la gente al verme les incomoda, yo ahora estoy bien, no parece que mi personalidad haya cambiado un motivo mas para celebrar, mi compañero, que por cierto se llama Juan, llegaría en cualquier momento.

Fui a la cocina a preparar mi almuerzo, cuando abrí la heladera ¡sorpresa! Estaba vacía, me había olvidado de comprar los suministros esta mañana, odio olvidarme de algo y recordarlo tarde, ufff... tranquilo solo cálmate, fui entonces a tomar un poco de agua y cuando abro el grifo ¡otra sorpresa! No había agua, al parecer había un corte general por una huelga o algo así. Sobe mis cienes con las yemas de mis dedos, ¿en serio mundo?

Fui a sentarme al sofá y cuando quiero recordar suena mi celular con el tema ghost of you de my chemical romance tomo el celular y era Juan quien llamaba así que respondí

-hola Juan- dije yo

-hola Gabriel, bueno te llamo para decirte que por desgracia no podré ir a visitarte ¿no estas enojado? ¿Verdad?- dijo Juan

-no… para nada- dije yo con un tic en el ojo

-bueno, tengo que cortar nos vemos- dijo Juan para luego colgar

Yo solté el celular y me preguntaba a mi mismo ¿Qué tienes en contra Mio santa patrona?

Me puse de pie y fui a mi cuarto, al llegar cerré la puerta de golpe y me acosté en mi cama pensando en cosas felices para que ninguna de mis personalidades despertada.

Cerré mis ojos y trate de dormir… gracias a dios mañana ya no tendré que preocuparme por el instituto.

FIN GABRIEL POV

A la madrugada Gabriel se despertó de repente y sintió que tenía que levantarse y lo hizo, se dirigió a su baño y se miro al espejo: tenía la cara pálida y ojeras que parecía que no pudo dormir, eso se le hizo muy raro.

Se lavo la cara y se dispuso a volver a su cama pero sintió que algo en su cabeza se había roto o algo así y empezó a perder el equilibrio, se empezó a marear a tal punto que tenia ganas de vomitar, todo a su alrededor parecía quebrarse ante sus ojos. Gabriel entonces supo que era su ataque de desmayo de nuevo pero ya era tarde. Gabriel cayó y se golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte contra el suelo.

/

-Ey, para mí que este se murió- dijo una voz gruesa

-OH no pobrecito, hay que hacer algo- dijo una voz infantil

Gabriel se estaba recuperando pero permanecía quieto

-yo me encargo, consigan una tina y una moto sierra- dijo una voz un tanto ronca pero con un toque de juventud

Gabriel al escuchar lo que dijo la ultima voz y se despertó exaltado y visualizo a tres figuras masculinas: un joven muy parecido al solo que con pelo blanco y notablemente un poco más alto. Otro joven que era exactamente igual a el solo que tenia unos mechones violetas y sus ojos eran también violetas y por ultimo un niño de pelo azabache y ojos color miel que vestía una camisa que tenia las mangas demasiado largas para el y entre sus brazos un oso de peluche.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto Gabriel un poco nervioso ante la presencia de los tres individuos.

Estos se miraron entre si y asintieron, eso preocupo mas a Gabriel

-SOMOS TUS PERSONALIDADES- dijeron al unísono los tres

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Gabriel

Hubo un silencio incomodo y Gabriel aun seguía en shock. Era tanto el tiempo en que había silencio que el chico mas alto examino con la vista la casa, el chico de pelo negro y violeta jugaba con sus mechones y el niño azabache jugaba con su osito.

-ajajá buena broma ajajá- reía Gabriel – ¿para que programa es esto? Acaso volvió el cabezón a la tele- dijo sonriendo

-no idiota esto no es una broma- dijo el tipo de pelo blanco

-y podemos probarlo- dijo el chico de mechones violetas –si somos tus personalidades entonces sabemos cosas de ti que nadie mas sabe.-

-a ver demuéstrenlo- dijo confiaron Gabriel

-tus bandas favoritas son Linkin Park, green Day y my chemical romance, las canciones de estas bandas que te gustan son: in the end, ghost of you y boulevard of broken dreams.-finalizo el tipo de pelo blanco

-bueno… eso cualquiera puede saberlo- dijo Gabriel

-una vez tuviste una novia y esta te puso los cuernos y cuando tu lograste averiguar quien fue con quien te puso los cuernos te entro un ataque de ira psicótico, tenias ganas de abrir su abdomen sacarle los órganos meterlos en una bolsa y jugar al futbol con ella, ¡OH me dio hambre! je jeje- dijo de una forma perturbadora el chico de mechones violetas

-… OK…- Gabriel estaba impresionado

-señor- llamo la atención el niño azabache jalando de la camisa a Gabriel –yo se que cuando usted era niño su madre biológica lo regalo a su abuela así sin mas de una forma muy fría dejándolo en el olvido a usted-

Gabriel abrió los ojos como si fueran platos, ese dato de su niñez solo era conocido por su familia y el, Nadie mas.

-y aparte de todo, nos parecemos mucho físicamente por lo tanto… ¿ahora nos crees?- pregunto el peli-blanco

-esto es imposible… ¿Cómo fue que ustedes…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta

-… ¿salimos de tu mente? No lo se pero aparecer debe haber una razón por la cual nosotros estemos aquí- dijo el oji-violeta

-bueno entonces… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunto Gabriel

-mi nombre es Black- dijo el peli-blanco

-yo soy yande- dijo el oji-violeta

-y yo soy chibi, un gusto señor- dijo el niño azabache

-emm… un gusto je jeje- dijo Gabriel mientras esforzaba una sonrisa, esto sin dudas era una locura, ¿sus personalidades? ¿En frente de el? ¿Saludándolo como si fueran personas reales?

-bien… si me permiten tengo que irme a dormir- dijo Gabriel mientras lentamente retrocedía

-¡Ey! ¿Y nosotros donde vamos a dormir?- pregunto Black

-¿ustedes?- Gabriel ya no sabia que hacer así que lo mínimo que pudo contestar fue… -síganme yo los guío a sus cuartos-

Gabriel guío a las tres personalidades a unos cuartos de huéspedes

-bien espero pasen buenas noches- dijo Gabriel mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Gabriel no se tomo esto en serio debe ser una alucinación o algo así desaparecerían a la mañana siguiente ¿o no?

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Gabriel se despertó lucido y se levanto de la cama para desayunar, todo normal como siempre pero ¿que es ese olor a waffle en la cocina? Gabriel fue a ver y se encontró con esas tres personas en particular: Black estaba leyendo el diario, chibi estaba jugando con su osito y yande estaba haciendo el desayuno

-¡OH! Gabriel ya despertaste, buenos días- dijo yande con una sonrisa

-buenos días dormilón- dijo Black mientras pasaba de hoja

-buenos días señor Gabriel- dijo chibi dándole una sonrisa a Gabriel

-emm… buenos… días- dijo Gabriel un poco impresionado ¿acaso esos tres individuos no son una ilusión o una alucinación?

-siéntate Gabriel, dentro de poco tendrás listo tus waffle- dijo yande con psico-sonrisa

-emm… esta bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa

/

Y así fue como conocí a mis personalidades, no se si ellos y yo nos llevaremos bien viviendo juntos, solo espero no me hagan la vida difícil. Le rezare a la santa patrona que no sea así

Notas del autor:

¿Les gusto el fic? Espero review y tomates

Romano y españa: tomato

Yo: eso es justo lo que no quiero que me tiren a la cara

Yande y black: de prefencia esperamos review

Chibi: y si quieren mas fics pongan en follow *carita chibi* ¿si?

BYE BYE BEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
